Many people suffer from allergies to foods of various types. While the severity of allergic reactions varies, many reactions can be fatal. Preventing the inadvertent ingestion of and/or exposure to food allergens is a concern for many. Present allergen-detection tools for assisting individuals with avoiding exposure generally require sophisticated technology and expertise. These tools are also typically too bulky for individuals to use at the point of consumption of food.